ATLANTA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT
by youngbucktheman
Summary: This is funny


ATALANTA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT

"Everything is in place sir." Jacob said to his boss David Smith.

"Very good. I expect this to work like clockwork, anything goes wrong and I promise you I'll put a bullet through your head myself." David replied into the phone from his office in Downtown Atlanta to Jacob who along with a group of other men who were sitting in vans parked in the parking garage at the Atlanta International Airport.

"That threat doesn't worry me sir."

"Good, well then, let's get this show on the road." David responded as he hung up the phone.

Jacob put the phone into his pocket and looked up at one of the 145 men involved in the project and said two simple words. "It's Time."

It happened very quickly. Sixteen minutes, and 47 seconds to be exact. In that short amount of time they had taken over the busiest airport in the world, killed and replaced all T.S.A. officers, took down the old security and replaced it with their own personal system, and even replaced the airline staff, all in sixteen minutes, and 47 seconds, without any civilian knowing anything…until they got to their concourse. Their plan was simple, the passengers would check in as usual and once they got to their gate a gun would be put to their head. They would be stripped of all electronic devices, carry – on baggage, and clothing, and be ordered to put on a gray jumpsuit. Then regardless of the correct flight or not they would be put onto a flight and wait. Family members separated, no matter what age. It was all running smoothly until F.B.I. agent Jamal Bryant walked into the airport.

Jamal walked in, looked left, looked right and walked right back out. There were a few things wrong with the airport. First off, he knew that most check – in agents were female, they were all male. Second, they were mostly Middle Eastern. He pulled out his blackberry and started dialing headquarters. Midway through he stopped, if they knew the place would be crawling with cops and he would be responsible for genocide. But he couldn't go in alone. It would be suicide. Then he knew who to call, James Rowley, one of his friends from back when he used to work for L.A.P.D.

"Hey man, this is Jamal, where you at?" Jamal said into the phone

"Where am I at? You want to know where I'm at. Ok, I'll tell you where I'm at. I'm at your house!" James screamed into the phone. "See what I was thinking was that I would surprise my friend, so yesterday I got to the airport, and you know since I'm big pimping and all I decided to arrive fashionably late. You know what that wrinkly old, crusty foot old, belongs in a retirement home old, old check – in lady told me. She said I was too late and the plane was already on its way down the runway. I said call them and tell them to turn around. She said she can't do that. I said what the hell! You got a phone don't you? She said she couldn't do that it would be against policy. I told her I am the policy, I'm the police. You put policy and police together you got policey. She said she going to put me on stand – by. I said stand – by what? Unless you gonna _stand_ a fine honey _by _me you better try something else. So finally, about three hours later I get on a plane, the flight attendant asking me if I know where my seat is. As if I can't find my seat myself. I said why 'cause I'm black? She just looked at me like she was on crack. I found my seat, looked back down the aisle, I'm like you see, black people can find seats on airplanes. Man the plane took off about half an hour into the flight, this flight attendant came, woke me out of my sleep to ask me if I wanted something to drink. I'm like didn't you see me sleeping?! You don't just wake a black man up like that damn, I could've been hibernating or something. Then she going to start talking 'bout she sorry. I'm like what the hell is you sorry going to do for me. It can't put me back to sleep. She said she was really sorry and that she was gonna go in the back and get me a pillow. I said hell to the no. There ain't no way, you gonna disturb my _peaceful_ sleep, you see it was a peaceful sleep that she had waken me up from, not any ordinary sleep it was a _peaceful_ sleep. You lucky I know Jesus.

_**MORE HILLARIOUSNESS COMING SOON YA'LL!!!**_


End file.
